


You Arrive In The Rising Sun

by otechestvo



Series: Devotees 'verse [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otechestvo/pseuds/otechestvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's okay if he gives in, because it's just a dream, right? Russia/Australia, Devotees 'verse. Non-graphic sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Arrive In The Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for qichi on a prompt, written in March of 2011. The title is from The Island part 1 (Dawn) by Pendulum.

Cody doesn’t notice that he has company for a long time. As far as he knows, he’s alone, staring up at the sky that melts from blue to pink and orange where the sun peeks up at the horizon. The grass is cool under his back and his feet, and if he reaches out he can touch the wheat growing around him and hear the pleasant crunch when he curls his fist around a stalk. It’s calm and sweet and he doesn’t bother wondering where he is or how he got here. 

He should jump when a hand rests on his hip, fingers splaying out to feel the exposed skin peppered with Goosebumps from the early morning breeze. Instead, he sighs, and  tilts his head to the source of the heat he suddenly notices lying next to him. Even without all the blood and the purple-green bruises he recognises Ivan instantly, but there’s no fear. He’s calm, and even smiles as he’s guided into a kiss.

There’s no rush. The calm from earlier is still there as his phantom carefully pushes his clothes out of the way, and Cody feels strangely at peace as his arms come up lazily to link around Ivan’s shoulders. This feels nice. This feels… Cody almost wants to say  _right_ , but that’s silly isn’t it? It’s only when Ivan starts to kiss at his throat and he hears him whisper something about how beautiful he is that he realises he must be dreaming. Ivan doesn’t speak, after all.

It’s strange that it hurts a little when Ivan finally pushes to him, after who knows how long of just kissing and touching him in the dim light, but Cody doesn’t mind because there are fingers tangled in his hair and he hasn’t stopped smiling yet. They move together just as slowly and sweetly as the breeze that continues to ghost over them, and it feels so  _nice_ , why was he ever scared of this guy, he’s not scary at all.

Ivan whimpers when he comes, and that strikes Cody as funny, somehow, and he laughs breathlessly and almost doesn’t realise he’s coming too—

And then he’s staring at his ceiling with the glow-in-the-dark stars he put up there as a child, and his boxers are sticking to him uncomfortably. The good feeling is gone, replaced by the lingering sensation of blood-coated fingers and cold lips on his body, and that makes him feel sick, and strangely loved, and that just makes it worse.


End file.
